


date night

by deerie



Series: tiny fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:05:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerie/pseuds/deerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles flops over. His phone slips out of his hand and falls with a thump onto the ground. He groans, low and long. He kicks his feet like an angry toddler and rolls around until he can press his forehead against the back of the couch. "Dad's working," he finally says.</p>
<p>"And you needed an audience to witness your tantrum?" Derek asks, wondering why he's been chosen as the recipient of Stiles' dramatics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date night

**Author's Note:**

> Another of those lil fics from my [tumblr](http://deerie.tumblr.com) that I cleaned up for your consumption.

Derek steps out of the shower. He towels off, pulls on a pair of sweatpants, and realizes all at once that he's not alone in his apartment.

The heartbeat is familiar in its pattern, so Derek doesn't panic. He takes his time.

When he finally makes it to the living room, he sees Stiles laying face down on his couch. Derek slips onto a kitchen stool and asks, "Why aren't you at your house?"

Stiles flops over. His phone slips out of his hand and falls with a thump onto the ground. He groans, low and long. He kicks his feet like an angry toddler and rolls around until he can press his forehead against the back of the couch. "Dad's working," he finally says.

"And you needed an audience to witness your tantrum?" Derek asks, wondering why he's been chosen as the recipient of Stiles' dramatics.

"Fuck you," Stiles says, words muffled into the couch cushions.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"I told you that in confidence," Stiles quips.

It takes Derek a full minute to realize that Stiles is joking. Maybe. He's probably joking. Well, the point is that Derek needs to stop thinking about Stiles wearing panties. Probably.

He shakes his head to dispel the thought of Stiles and panties anywhere near each other.

Stiles bursts out, "Date night! Everybody's out on dates! Except me!"

He flails around on the couch again until he's facing Derek. Derek curls his fingers around the edges of his sleeves - once, Stiles called what he does with his too-long sleeves _sweater paws_ \- and resolutely does not look at the moles that dot Stiles' skin.

"Did you know," Stiles rants, "I could totally be on a date right now, but I turned her down?"

He wriggles around some more. Derek tilts his head and watches him. Stiles kind of has this fish-on-the-dock thing going on, Derek thinks. If Stiles was standing up, he'd be pacing.

"Why did you turn her down?" Derek asks.

Stiles rolls off the couch. He lands face first on the floor with a thud. He mumbles something into the floor, but Derek can't quite make out what he it is.

Stiles pushes himself up on his hands and looks at Derek. "I said, because I'd rather be here." He rolls back onto his knees and says, "For some reason. God knows why."

Derek grins and slides off the stool. He walks across the room and offers Stiles a hand.

"For the record," he says as Stiles uses his hand to lever himself up. "I'm glad you didn't go on that date. I like you here too."

Stiles grins around their kiss; it should be unwieldy, but Derek likes it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hard to think of titles, oh my gosh.


End file.
